Something missing
by babygirl2250
Summary: A big secret will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

The cold has become somewhat of a comfort to me. It soothes me and makes me forget all the bad things that has happened to me. Holding out my palm, I make it a little more windy. I Reach up and wipe the tears that are trailing down my cheek. I'm not weak but, I can't stop the tears. The only place where I have time to think is on the roof of my house. Mystic falls doesn't have many places to hide. Im sure my parents are looking for me but I can't seem to care. I hear someone coming up but I pretend not to hear them.

" How did I know u were going to be up here?" He said, wrapping am arm around my shoulders.

" I don't know?" I said, leaning my head on his shoulders.

" I don't understand how you can stand this cold."

" It's not cold,it's comfy like a blanket to a baby."

He fell silent and we sat there for Long time. The sun was starting to set. We had school tomorrow so I had to come down some time soon.

" Hey I think we should head in." He suggested

" Okay?"

We went back down the same way we got up. The house was strangely dark.

" Mom, Dad!" I called out. I got nothing in return. They don't usually go to sleep this early but, they weren't answering so I figured they fell asleep. I looked up at trey and he shrugged his shoulders. We made it to the living room and I saw a person sitting in the chair. I started to scream but, trey covered my mouth.

" Look at who's finally home." The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well are u just going to stand there?" He asked

"Who are u and what do u want?" Trey boomed

"The girl I have something important to tell her." He retorted

I stood there in shock. Here was this man saying he wanted to talk to me." Oh great just let him kill me" I thought. He kept glancing at me like he knew me. He actually look kind of fimilar. "No u will not keep thinking every person u meet u know. Come on u have more common since than that." I mentally scolded myself. I was brought back hearing something about me not going anywhere with this man. All the sudden out of nowhere I had this strange fit of rage and stormed up to trey.

"You don't get to make decisions for me Trey!" I yelled in his face.

"Addey this strange man is in ur house. God knows how he got in. Your parents are missing and youre not thinking straight."

"Sorry I know but you know I hate people telling me what to do."

"Good now that the two love birds made up, can I please talk to Audrey?Alone." He asked nicely.

"Trey go stand on the patio." I asked

"But..." he tried to argue

"No trey go... Now!"

He did as I told him and stood on the patio but didn't close the door so I went up to him and closed the door and locked it. I looked at the ground and walked aimlessly to the kitchen. I heard heavy footsteps so I knew he had come too.

"Audrey?" He spoke as though he was speaking to a small child.

"No one has called me that in years. I haven't told anyone do how do u know my real name?"

"Because it's the name I picked out for you." He said soemly


	3. Chapter 3

My head was spinning. What does he mean by the name he picked out for me? I gripped the counter for support. Seriously I had just found out I was adopted and already i was meeting someone who says they picked out my name. This can't be happening. I'm pretty sure I might pass out at any moment. Breathing in deep calming breaths, I let go of the counter and looked him in the eye.

"Who are u?" I asked with a very confused expression on my face.

"My name is Stephan."He said lightly.

"How do u know me?"

He blew out a breath it looked like he had been holding for a long time. He guestered toward the table. I slowly walked up to a chair and numbly sat down. He moved to the other side of the table and chose the chair opposite of the one I was in. I started staring at the wall and hoped this was all one huge nightmare. I chewed on my nail but was careful not to bite them. He cleared his throat and jumped straight in.

"I know who your mom is."

I nodded and I guess he took that as a go ahead.

"Her name is Elena. She lives with my brother and I at the old Salvatore boarding house."

"Whos my dad?"

He looked me in the eyes and I could have sworn i saw a flash of pity in them.

"I have no idea."

"So she was one of those girls?"

"Elena no she wasn't. I was with her then she broke up with me because she chose my brother Damon. And then eight months later u popped out. She couldn't keep u so she gave u to someone she trusted. Someone she knew would raise u right."

"I don't understand. Why did she give me up."

"She didn't have a choice. She loved u but she was sick and she wasn't getting better."

"So...so shes... Umm dead?"

"NO! She's not dead she got better but that was two years after you were born."

"Then why didn't she get me back?"

"There's a lot more to it than just that. Come back with me and I'll explain it all I promise." I nodded and unlocked the door and told trey to watch for my parents. He tried to get me to stay but I just brushed him off as I walked out the door and headed to meet my mom.


End file.
